


Power

by WickedHeadache



Series: Unfinished affairs [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bottom Rumplestiltskin, F/M, Infidelity, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: It's been awhile since Regina felt so powerful.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of GQWeek19: LGBT Themes.
> 
> This is the third part of the Unfinished Affairs series, so it might make more sense if you read the other two fics first.
> 
> And yes, I did Bottom Rumplestiltskin, sue me.

Regina downed her drink. She'd had a miserable week. Henry was going to college in the other side of the country, her mansion felt too lonely on the weeks he wasn't there — and this was one of those weeks —, she had just broken an affair with the Dark One who, oh, by the way, had feelings for her.

She scoffed, letting out a deprecating chuckle and signaling to the bartender for another drink. She felt pathetic drinking alone in a bar. She could've asked Emma or Snow to come with her but they were too noisy and asked too many questions. She didn't like questions, especially when she was drunk and could say too much about Dark Ones and amazing sex she was finding herself missing a lot that day.

She groaned. Fuck him and his strong arms, and his possessive grip, and his big- Oh, yes, fuck him. She felt tempted to bang her head against the counter. Maybe it would clear her mind off Rumple and all the other delicious things he could do to her that she should forget about.

“Never thought I'll find you here, Regina,” Maleficent sat down beside her with a smirk.

Regina returned it lazily and raised her glass before downing it. “I could say the same.”

“You seem… sad.”

“Well, thank you very much.”

“Don’t tell me another boy has caused this on you.”

Regina grimaced. “Not a boy. A man.”

“Maybe that's the problem. Men,” Mal leaned closer to her. “There’s too many men in your life. It would be nice to have the fairer sex for a change."

That made her smirk suggestively. “Yes, wouldn't that be nice indeed?” Her eyes caught something behind the blonde woman. Somebody. It was the Dark One himself, staring at them with a scowl. Regina's smirk widened to a grin, eyes focusing back to Maleficent, who was pure seductiveness and confidence, and she leaned in and kissed her.

Enjoying the softness of a woman, she let herself be drawn into Mal's touch, her hands landing on her arms. She opened her eyes mid-kiss to find Rumplestiltskin looking like he was about to kill somebody. That made her smile against Maleficent's mouth, and she deepened the kiss a little before drawing apart.

“That was certainly something,” she drawled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“And people say you changed,” Mal arched a brow. “They have no idea of what you're capable of.”

“Would you like to come to my bedroom and let me give you a demonstration?”

  


Mal was good. She was great, actually. She was rough with her, just like she wanted, and she had had a wonderful time with her. Yet, when she left, all Regina felt was a void in her heart that scared the hell out of her.

“Did you have fun with the dragon?” The familiar voice made her jerk. Then she rolled her eyes at Rumple, ignoring the excitement in her chest.

“Now you are breaking and entering, too?”

She didn't bother in getting dressed or covering her naked breasts with the blanket. She could feel in the restlessness in his movements that she held the control of the situation. His eyes were glued to her body, which only gave Regina more power. Rumple wasn't in condition to dominate anyone. He looked like a caged animal more than a wild wolf.

She stood up, revealing more uncovered skin. Rumple's gaze traveled down until it reached her feet, then up to her eyes. She was drunk and bold tonight. She stepped forward, flaunting her curves without a care.

“This is what it was all along, then. A quick fuck with an ex lover?”

Regina looked over at him. He wasn't talking about Mal, yet he was reflecting on her.

“Go home, Rumple,” she sighed tiredly.

“Can she make you scream? Make you squirt all over her hand like I do?” He challenged her, walking forward until they were face to face. “Do you let her control you, like the little pet you are?”

What neither of them certainly weren't expecting was for Regina's hand to fly up to his throat and grip it tightly. “No,” her voice trembled from anger. It made her look taller and stronger than ever, and Rumple would be lying if he said that didn't excite him at all. “You don't get to come here, in the middle of the night, and expect me to let you- what? What did you expect?” Regina pushed him back to her bed. Her gaze fell to the bulge in his pants. “Oh, so that's what this is about. You expected a dirty, quick fuck, to remind you of old times.”

She laughed cruelly and walked over him to sit on his lap. He looked at her speechless. It had been awhile since Regina had even dared to try and dominate him. “Well, it seems you are lucky. You caught me in a good mood.” Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed it and forced him to lay on his back.

With a flick of her wrist, she undressed him. Rumple stared at her lustily, but lost, as he rarely found himself in such position. Regina's smirk was wide as she leaned over to kiss him, and soon that void in her heart was full again.

  


Regina woke up the next morning with a hangover and memories she wished she had forgotten. She felt dirty. It was already 10am, which meant Emma was about to drop Henry to spend the week with her.

She got dressed and opened the door a few minutes later to let Henry in. She waved hello at Emma from the distance. For some reason, the woman decided to get closer instead of just get in her car and drive away like she always did.

“Regina,” she saluted her. “You look like crap.”

“Thank you so much, Emma,” she said sarcastically. “Really, that's exactly what I needed today.”

“Are you hangover?” Emma wrinkled her nose.

“Your point, please,” Regina lost her patience.

“Listen” she said. “Are you into women?”

Regina blinked, then gave Emma a once-over. “I’m flattered but-”

Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s a legitimate question, Regina, not a come on.”

“Oh, okay. I might be, why?”

“Because I saw Maleficent and Gold coming out of your house in the middle of the night,” Emma said, eyes narrowed.

Regina choked on air.


End file.
